The present invention relates to a mobile crushing apparatus provided with a crusher for rocks or the like, a supply conveyor for a material to be crushed and a power source for the crusher and the supply conveyor.
In the conventional art, there has been frequently employed a mobile crushing apparatus for crushing rocks or the like and manufacturing a concrete aggregate or the like, and in recent years, in order to manufacture the aggregate near a rock mining field or the like, there has been seen a mobile crushing apparatus freely traveling between the working fields. As a first embodiment of the prior arts, there is a structure disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2809598. FIG. 27 is a side elevational view of a mobile crushing apparatus 50 disclosed in the publication mentioned above, and FIG. 28 is a plan view of the same. In FIGS. 27 and 28, a frame 51 is attached on a crawler type traveling apparatus 3, and a cone type crusher 10 is mounted in a substantially center portion of the frame 51. A supply conveyor 41a for supplying a material to be crushed to the crusher 10 is arranged in a right side of the frame 51 with respect to a vehicle in such a manner as to be substantially parallel to a longitudinal direction. A vibrating screen 40 for separating a product and supplying the material to the crusher 10 is arranged in a front side in the longitudinal direction of the frame 51. A product conveyor 42 for discharging the separated product to an external portion is provided below the vibrating screen 40 so as to be directed forward and upward, and a discharge conveyor 43a for discharging the crushed material is provided below the crusher 10 so as to be directed rearward and upward. Although no specific description is given in the publication mentioned above, a power source 30a such as an engine for generating power for the traveling apparatus 3, the crusher 10, the vibrating screen 40, the supply conveyor 41a and the like is mounted on a rear portion of the frame 51.
The cone type crusher 10 is structured such as to crush in accordance with a rotary power output from an input shaft 16. In FIG. 28, the input shaft 16 is provided so as to be directed to an opposite side to the vibrating screen 40 in the longitudinal direction of the frame 51, that is, rearward, and an electric motor 52 arranged in the vehicle side portion opposite to the supply conveyor 41a and a belt pulley (not shown) of the input shaft 16 are connected by a V belt 23. A hydraulic unit 53 (a hydraulic pump) for driving the conveyor or the like and a power generator 54 driven by the engine are arranged at the rear of the crusher 10. A hydraulic apparatus 55 for driving the traveling apparatus 3 is mounted on a rear portion of the electric motor 52, the electric motor 52 and the hydraulic apparatus 55 constitute a drive source, and the hydraulic unit 53 and the power generator 54 constitute a power source 30a. 
FIG. 30 is a plan view of a mobile crushing apparatus 60 in accordance with a second embodiment of the prior art. The crusher 10 is mounted on a substantially center portion of a frame 61, and the vibrating screen 40 is provided in a front portion in a longitudinal direction of the frame 61. A supply conveyor 41b is arranged in the frame 61 disposed in a left side of the crusher 10 and the vibrating screen 40 so as to be along the longitudinal direction. The input shaft 16 of the crusher 10 is arranged in a perpendicular direction to the longitudinal direction and toward the side of the supply conveyor 41b. The electric motor 52 for driving the crusher is arranged at the rear of the crusher 10, and both of the elements are connected by a belt pulley (not shown) of the input shaft 16 and a V belt 23.
However, the prior arts mentioned above have the following problems.
(1) In the first embodiment, since the input shaft 16 of the crusher 10 is arranged so as to be directed in the longitudinal direction as mentioned above, it is necessary to provide a gap T (a working space) longer than the input shaft 16 between the crusher 10 and the hydraulic unit 53 and the power generator 54 in order to easily perform a drawing operation at a time of dissembling and assembling the input shaft 16, as shown in FIG. 29. Accordingly, since the length in the longitudinal direction is increased and a whole size of the mobile crushing apparatus is increased, a weight thereof is increased and a cost therefor is increased.
(2) In the first embodiment, since the electric motor 52, the hydraulic unit 53, the power generator 54 and the hydraulic apparatus 55 are respectively arranged on the frame 51 in an independent manner, as shown in FIG. 28, a lot of time is required for an assembling operation and a wide space for mounting is required, so that a size of the apparatus is increased and a cost therefor is increased.
(3) In the second embodiment, since the input shaft 16 of the crusher 10 is arranged so as to be directed to the side of the supply conveyor 41, as shown in FIG. 30, earth and sand dropped down from the supply conveyor 41 fall on the drive portion such as the V belt 23, the electric motor 52 and the like, thereby causing an early abrasion of the V belt 23 and a trouble of the drive portion. Further, since the input shaft 16 is positioned below the supply conveyor 41b, it is hard to use a crane for assisting the work at a time of dissembling and assembling the input shaft 16, so that it is hard to perform the dissembling and assembling work.
Further, as a third embodiment of the prior art, there is a structure disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 5-138059. FIG. 31 is a side elevational view showing a working attitude of a mobile crushing apparatus 90 disclosed in the publication mentioned above. In FIG. 31, the crusher 10 for crushing the rocks or the like is mounted on a substantially center portion in a longitudinal direction of a frame 95 provided with the traveling apparatus 3. The vibrating screen 40 for classifying a grain size of the product is mounted in a front portion in the longitudinal direction of the frame 95 via a vertically moving apparatus 91 in such a manner as to freely move vertically. Further, a supply conveyor 41c for transferring the material to be crushed to the vibrating screen 40 is arranged in a left side portion of the frame 95 so as to be inclined upward in the side of the vibrating screen 40. The supply conveyor 41c is attached so as to be freely swung around the a supporting point 92 in the longitudinal direction by a swinging link apparatus 93. Further, a product conveyor 42 for discharging the product forward and upward is provided below the vibrating screen 40. Outriggers 94 and 94 are provided in right and left of a front end portion of the frame 95, and are structured such as to be grounded at a time of crushing work.
FIG. 32 is a side elevational view showing a traveling attitude of the mobile crushing apparatus 90. At a time of traveling, as shown in FIG. 32, the ground of the right and left outriggers 94 and 94 is canceled, and the vibrating screen 40 and the product conveyor 42 are descended by the vertically moving apparatus 91. Further, the supply conveyor 41c is vertically swung around the supporting point 92 by the swinging link apparatus 93 so as to be in a substantially horizontal attitude, whereby a height of a whole of the apparatus is reduced so as to make the apparatus easily pass through a tunnel or the like.
Further, in the mobile crushing apparatus 50 in accordance with the first embodiment, as shown in FIG. 27, the crusher 10 is mounted on the substantially center portion in the longitudinal direction of the frame 51 provided with the traveling apparatus 3, and the vibrating screen 40 is mounted in the front portion in the longitudinal direction. The supply conveyor 41a is arranged in the side portion of the frame 51 so as to be higher in the side of the vibrating screen 40. Bending and driving means 57 attaching a rear end portion 41d of the supply conveyor 41a by a pin so as to freely swing vertically and bending the rear end portion 41d upward is provided in a rear portion of the supply conveyor 41a, and a belt tension adjusting apparatus 58 is provided there. Further, the right and left outriggers 59 and 59 are provided in the front end portion of the frame 51.
At a time of crushing work, the rear end portion 41d of the supply conveyor 41a is set on the same straight line as shown in a solid line in the drawing, and the right and left outriggers 59 and 59 are grounded. On the contrary, the ground of the right and left outriggers 59 and 59 is canceled at a time of traveling, the rear end portion 41d of the supply conveyor 41a is bent by the bending and driving means 53 as shown by a double-dot chain line, and is ascended to a substantially horizontal position. Accordingly, a minimum ground clearance c of the rear end portion 41d is increased, thereby preventing an interference with respect to a ground obstacle.
However, the prior arts mentioned above have the following problems.
(4) In the third embodiment, it is necessary to operate the vertically moving apparatus 91 and the swinging link apparatus 93 for changing to the traveling attitude, so that the work becomes complex. Due to the apparatuses, the structure of the mobile crushing apparatus becomes complex, and the cost thereof is increased. Further, since the minimum ground clearance d of the product conveyor 42 in the traveling attitude is not sufficiently high as shown in FIG. 32, there is a case that the product conveyor 42 is in contact with the ground surface at a time of traveling, particularly at a time of climbing up or traveling on a rolling ground, thereby being damaged, so that a traveling performance is not good.
(5) In the moving type crushing apparatus disclosed in the first embodiment, it is also necessary to structure the rear end portion 41d of the supply conveyor 41a such as to freely swing vertically, and accordingly it is necessary to provided a belt tension adjusting apparatus 58, so that the structure becomes complex. Further, since the bending and driving means 57 is positioned below the supply conveyor 41a, there is a risk that the bending and driving means 57 is brought into contact with the obstacle during the travel of the vehicle, thereby being damaged.
The present invention is made by taking the problems mentioned above into consideration, and an object of the present invention is to provide a mobile crushing apparatus which is compact and light, has an improved assembling property and maintaining property, has an improved operability for changing to a traveling attitude, has a simple structure and is not interfered with an obstacle during a travel of a vehicle.
In order to achieve the object mentioned above, in accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a mobile crushing apparatus comprises a frame, a crusher mounted on the frame and crushing rocks or the like, and a supply conveyor for supplying a material to be crushed to the crusher,
wherein the supply conveyor is provided in one side in a width direction of the frame, and an input shaft for inputting a driving power to the crusher is provided in another side in the width direction of the frame.
In accordance with the first aspect, since the input shaft for inputting the driving power of the crusher is provided in another side opposite to one side in the width direction of the frame in which the supply conveyor is provided, it is unnecessary to provide a working space for drawing out and attaching the input shaft in front of or at the rear of the crusher in the manner of the prior arts, whereby it is possible to reduce the length in the longitudinal direction of the frame and it is possible to reduce the size of the whole of the mobile crushing apparatus. Further, it is possible to prevent the driving portion such as the input shaft, the V belt driving the input shaft and the like from being abraded or damaged due to the earth and sand, the stones and the like falling down from the supply conveyor, thereby improving a service life of the driving portion. Further, since no obstacle exists above the input shaft, a crane for assisting the work can be used at a time of maintaining the input shaft, so that the work can be very easily performed. Further, in the case that the input shaft is provided so as to be directed outward in the opposite side to the supply conveyor disposed in the width direction of the frame, no obstacle exists at a time of dissembling and assembling the input shaft, so that it is possible to easily draw out or attach the input shaft from or to the side portion of the vehicle. Accordingly, a maintainability is improved.
In accordance with a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a mobile crushing apparatus comprises a frame, a crusher crushing rocks or the like, a supply conveyor for supplying a material to be crushed to the crusher, a power source for the crusher and the supply conveyor, and the crusher, the supply conveyor and the power source being mounted on the frame,
wherein the power source is arranged in a stand so as to constitute a power unit, and the power unit can be mounted on the frame via the stand.
In accordance with the second aspect, since the power source is united and attached, in addition to the respective equipment of the power source, that is, an engine, a radiator and a hydraulic pump, a fuel tank, a working fluid tank, an operating valve portion and the like can be structured in a compact manner, so that a compact size can be achieved. Further, since the power unit can be previously assembled as a sub-assembly, an assembling operation can be easily performed, an assembling time can be reduced and a manufacturing cost can be reduced.
In accordance with a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a mobile crushing apparatus comprises a frame having a traveling apparatus; a crusher crushing locks or the like, a supply conveyor for transferring a material to be crushed to the crusher, and the crusher and the supply conveyor being mounted on the frame,
wherein the mobile crushing apparatus further comprises a slide apparatus supporting the supply conveyor so as to freely move in a longitudinal direction, and a slide power portion moving the supply conveyor by the slide apparatus.
In accordance with the third aspect, it is possible to move the supply conveyor in a state of directing the supply conveyor upward in the longitudinal direction by the slide apparatus, whereby it is possible to make a minimum ground clearance of the lower end portion of the supply conveyor sufficiently high. Accordingly, there is no risk that the supply conveyor is brought into contact with an obstacle or the like on the ground at a time of climbing up or traveling on a rolling ground, so that it is possible to rapidly move between the working fields without damaging the supply conveyor. Further, since a simple mechanism such as the slide is employed, the structure becomes simple, it is possible to easily move the supply conveyor and it is possible to easily change to a moving attitude.
In accordance with a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a mobile crushing apparatus as recited in the third aspect, wherein the slide apparatus is provided with a roller and a rail having a groove engaged with the roller, the roller is rotatably attached to the frame, and the rail is provided in the supply conveyor.
In accordance with the fourth aspect of the present invention, since the structure is made such that the roller rotatably attached to the frame is engaged with the rail provided in the supply conveyor so as to support the supply conveyor by the roller, a contact point between the roller and the rail becomes a surface in an upper side of the groove, whereby the contact surface becomes directed downward, so that no earth and sand or the like are stored in the contact surface. Accordingly, an abrasion between the roller and the rail is reduced and a durability is improved. Further, the roller can smoothly rotate, a trouble is reduced and a moving operation of the supply conveyor can be easily performed.
In accordance with a fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a mobile crushing apparatus as recited in the third aspect, wherein the slide power portion is provided with a hydraulic cylinder moving the supply conveyor, the hydraulic cylinder is arranged so that a cylinder head portion is directed downward the supply conveyor, and a cylinder bottom portion and a rod head portion of the hydraulic cylinder are respectively attached to a side of the supply conveyor and a side of the frame.
In accordance with the fifth aspect of the present invention, since the vehicle can be changed to the moving attitude only by supplying a pressurized fluid to the bottom portion of the hydraulic cylinder so as to extend the hydraulic cylinder and sliding the supply conveyor upward, the structure becomes simple and the operation can be significantly easily performed. Further, since the hydraulic cylinder is arranged so that the cylinder head portion is directed downward the supply conveyor, there is a little possibility that the earth and sand or the like fall on the cylinder rod portion. Accordingly, it is possible to prevent the cylinder rod from being damaged or abraded, and a service life can be extended.
Granted that the hydraulic cylinder is mounted in the opposite direction to that of the present structure, that is, in the case that the cylinder bottom portion is attached to side of the frame and the rod head portion is attached to the side of the supply conveyor, it is necessary to newly provide a fixing member of a cylinder bottom portion for preventing the hydraulic cylinder from buckling at a time of being extended, in the side of the frame, so that the structure becomes complex. However, if the cylinder bottom portion is attached to the side of the supply conveyor in the manner of the present structure, the structure for preventing the hydraulic cylinder from buckling becomes simple. Further, since the side of the cylinder bottom having a large hydraulic pressure receiving area is positioned above the side of the head, it is possible to apply a great driving force for moving the supply conveyor upward on the basis of a small supply pressure, so that it is possible to make the hydraulic cylinder narrow.